Give Our Love a Try, One More Time
by osnapitzrosie
Summary: Long distance is hard, but their love is strong and conquers it even with the many obstacles. A Tike story with mentions of Klaine, Finchel and Brittana. Takes place after I Do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Cheer Me Up.**

*Ring*

The bell at William McKinley High School went off. The students rushed out of class and headed for the cafeteria to have their lunch, all students except for one. Tina Cohen-Chang. She decided to go to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion or mostly known as the auditorium. She sat by the piano and naturally her fingers started playing the keys for Cheer Me Up. When the time was right she started to sing.

_You got me out of my seat, it's like I've been in bed for a week_

_I've been slipping and sliding all over the place_

_And nobody cares, I'm such a disgrace_

Those lyrics couldn't have fit her situation any better. She's been a mess lately and no one notices. She figures that it's all because everyone has their attention on that Marley girl.

_You get me out of my mood, that's something only you can do,_

_Cause' I feel like I'm home when I'm in your arms_

_And that's why I need you to..._

_Cheer Me Up,_

_Come on dance with me, (Whoa)_

_And you take my hand._

_Cheer Me Up (Oh, Oh)_

_Even if we're the only ones dancing,_

_Cheer Me Up (Whoa...)_

_Please won't you cheer me up (Oh, Oh)_

_Even if were the only ones dancing._

Tina needs to be cheered up, but not by just anyone. No, no, no. She wants to be cheered up by her ex-boyfriend, whom she still loves, Michael Robert Chang Jr., although, he can't. He is now in Chicago, studying in the Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance.

_You turn my frown upside down,_

_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_

_(You Cheer Me Up, Cheer Me Up)_

_You turn my frown upside down,_

_My smile's lost 'n' found when you are around_

Tina started to cry. She really missed Mike.

_Only you got the magic, only you got the key...to my heart_

_To my heart, yeah...yeah...Oh_

_Only you got the magic, only you got the way to my heart..._

Why would she want him to cheer her up, out of all people, why her ex-boyfriend? The answer is because he was the only one who knew how to make her smile.

Tina stopped singing when her tears streamed down faster and made her breathing harder. She remembered the events that happened last week at Mr. Schue's and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding.

[Flashback to a week ago]

Tina and Mike lay at the back seat of Mike's car in a heated make out session. Tina pulled away. " I've got to go. Blaine's probably looking for me." She explained.

"Blaine's probably still making out with Kurt." Mike said remembering what Tina saw them doing earlier when she came to check up on Blaine. Mike then went back to attacking Tina's lips again. Tina smiled into the kiss.

They lay there lost in love until someone knocked on the window. Mike pulled away and groaned. "Who the hell is that?" he asked annoyed.

They both got up and straightened their clothes to see Quinn outside. Mike and Tina got out. "Hey Quinn, I missed you so much." Tina said as she hugged her. Mike repeated her actions.

"I was wondering where you both were. I found it a little bit suspicious when you both weren't inside yet. I figured you two missed each other." Quinn said with a smirk. Tina just blushed while Mike looked down and smiled.

"Enough with your awkwardness, let's head inside." Quinn urged. They all laughed.

"I have to clean up first," Tina said "I'll meet you guys inside." She smiled. Quinn and Mike headed inside the church as Tina went into the bathroom. She quickly fixed her hair and makeup and headed inside.

She went to sit beside Blaine, since they did go together. Tina caught Mike's glance. She saw the sadness in his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. Mike then slightly smiled.

"What took you so long?" Blaine asked. "I thought you were already inside after you saw Kurt and me." He explained.

"I went to greet people outside." Tina lied. She didn't think he needed to know. But just to clear her conscience she told herself that she did greet someone.

"Were those people Mike, by any chance?" Blaine asked knowing what her answer would be. When she looked down and blushed, he knew he was right. Blaine just laughed slightly.

After the unfortunate events of Ms. Pillsbury running out, they decided to head to the reception because Rutsy and Rose Pillsbury didn't want to pay for nothing. Tina decided to go with Mike instead of Blaine.

"I understand, now go off with your 'ex-boyfriend'." He said putting air-quotations on "ex-boyfriend". Tina hit him playfully and laughed. She headed to Mike's car and waved at Blaine.

In the car Tina was silent. Thinking about what happened earlier. "Is there something wrong, Tina?" Mike asked worried.

Tina smiled at him. "No nothing's wrong. I'm just thinking." She replied while taking his hand.

Mike relaxed. "Well, what has floated through your mind making you think so hard?" Mike asked taking a glance at her.

"It's just, what are we? Like, are we dating or not?" She asked curiously.

Mike sighed. "Do you want to get back together? I know that it's what I want, ever since we broke up." He said.

"Can I think about it?" Tina looked at him. Mike kept his eyes on the road. Tina felt him tense up a little bit.

"Fine." was all that could come out of his mouth.

When they arrived at the reception, Tina rushed to go find Blaine. Once she found him she saw that he was with Kurt. "Hi Blaine, hi Kurt." She hugged the both of them.

"Where's Mike?" Blaine asked. Tina looked down. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and understood.

"Anyways, we've got to go. It's our turn to sing." Kurt said. Tina just smiled while Blaine and Kurt headed for the stage to sing Just Can't Get Enough.

Tina sat down at a table and smiled when she saw Mike dancing. He caught her glance and made his way towards her.

"Hey there, beautiful." Mike said with a bright smile. Tina blushed. No matter how many times he called her beautiful she still blushed. She loved how he made her feel. Tina focused again on the stage with longing eyes.

"Why so tense? Did I do something?" Mike asked with his eyebrow furrowed.

"It's not you. It's just, do you feel that?" Tina asked. Mike looked confused. "Kurt and Blaine's love is all over the room. You can feel it. It's like their hearts are volcanoes that just erupted their feelings for each other." Tina said what was in her mind.

"You know people used to think the same about us." Mike muttered to himself.

Tina heard him and whispered, "I know." She turned around to see Mike with a huge grin. Tina gave him a sly smile back.

Kurt and Blaine got off the stage. "I'm going to get a drink." Tina excused herself.

Moments later, Finn and Rachel got up to sing We've Got Tonite. Couples flooded the dance floor, slow dancing.

Mike caught Tina's glance and walked up to her. "May I have this dance?" Mike asked, his eyes glowing as he held out his hand.

Tina smiled. "Of course." She said taking his hand as he led them to the dance floor. They just danced through the whole song in their own world.

When Finn and Rachel got off the stage, Tina noticed that at least half of the people dancing were gone, including Finn and Rachel themselves. "Where is everyone?" Tina wondered out loud.

Mike got out of his daze "Hmm, I don't quite know. Maybe they went off to their rooms." Mike suggested.

Tina's eyebrow furrowed. "We all booked a room here." Mike explained. Tina understood.

Tina then yawned. "Are you tired? Do you want to go to my room?" Mike asked.

"No, no it's okay." Tina said yawning.

"No, you're tired. I'll take you to my room. You need some rest. And it's too dark to bring you home." Mike insisted.

"Seriously, I'm okay." Tina said.

With that Mike carried her bridal style to his room. "Mike! Let me go!" Tina demanded.

"Nope, you need some rest." He said. Tina just kept quite. She knew that there was no winning with Mike. While they were in the elevator, Mike noticed that Tina fell asleep. He smiled to himself.

When they got to his room, he gently lay her down on the bed. Mike changed out of his tux into a wife beater and jogging pants. He lay down beside her and admired her beauty. He kissed her forehead. Tina woke up with his action. Tina just looked up at him and smiled. Mike bent down to kiss her. She responded, smiling into the kiss. Mike pulled away. "I love you." Tina whispered.

"I love you too." Mike whispered back. Their lips then locked together once more. The kiss got deeper and they knew it was right.

[End of flashback]

Now, you're probably wondering if they love each other, why did they break up. They might love each other, but they don't know if it's strong enough to last.

* * *

**This is my first story, so I would appreciate any reviews. I don't know if I'll continue this story but just tell me if you want me to.**

**~Roseanne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for you're positive reviews. It means a lot. All of them told me to continue so here's chapter 2 :{D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did, Mike and Tina would be married. I also don't own Be Alright.**

"Hey, are you okay?" Blaine asked concerned. Tina tried to say she was fine, even though she wasn't but, her tears wouldn't let her. So, Blaine just hugged her. Tina cried harder and harder. Blaine rubbed circles on her back and continuously assured her that everything will be alright. But nothing seemed to work, so he started to sing.

_Across the ocean, across the sea,_

_Starting to forget the way you look at me now_

_Over the mountains, across the sky,_

_Need to see your face; I need to look in your eyes_

_Through the storm and through the clouds_

_Bumps on the road and upside down now_

_I know it's hard, babe, to sleep at night_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

She calmed down a little bit just enough so she could breathe, but her tears still streamed down. Tina pulled away from his arms.

_You know that I care for you_

_I'll always be there for you_

_I promise I will stay right here, yeah_

_I know that you want me too,_

_Baby we can make it through anything_

Tina sniffled as she smiled tearfully at Blaine. She chuckled as he grabbed her hand.

_'Cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_'cause everything's gonna be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Be alright, ai-ai-ai-aight_

_Through the sorrow, and the fights,_

_Don't you worry_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

Tina gave him another hug. "Thank you. You sounded amazing." Tina whispered in Blaine's arms.

"Thanks, now will you tell me what's wrong?" Blaine asked her as he wiped some tears off her face.

Tina pulled away. She looked down, took a deep breath and said "I miss him." Blaine understood.

"I know you do. And I know that he misses you too." Blaine told her.

"I know. He told me." Tina said looking down.

"Then why don't you two get back together?" Blaine asked.

"Long distance, I mean look what happened to you and Kurt, Finn and Rachel, even Santana and Brittany. I thought your relationship was strong enough to make it. If you guys couldn't make it then how could Mike and I make it?" Tina explained.

"But you and Mike are different. We knew that out of all the glee couples, the two of you would be able to make it through all those obstacles." Blaine assured her.

"I just don't know if I feel the same way." Tina said.

*RING*

The bell rang ending the lunch period. "I've got to head to class." Tina said walking out of the auditorium. Blaine sighed and followed behind her.

"Oh, and by the way, can you tell Mr. Schue that I'll be a little late for glee rehearsal?" Tina asked Blaine.

"Uh sure, but why?" Blaine asked curiously.

"I have to work on the geography project for Ms. Doosenbury." Tina explained. Suddenly, Blaine got an idea.

"Okay, now you guys are probably wondering why I called this emergency meeting out of the blue. I need some help. Mike and Tina need to get back together-" Blaine started before he got cut off by Marley. "Wait, wait, Mike and Tina dated?" All the newbies were all surprised.

"Yes, they did. Wasn't that like clear?" Blaine asked.

"Wow, we never knew that" Jake said.

"Okay so as I was saying, maybe we could help Mike win her back with a number." Blaine suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea." Marley agreed. Everyone like the idea of helping Mike and Tina get back together. Well, almost everyone.

"_No, thanks._" a voice said.

"What do you mean no?" Marley asked a bit disgusted.

"I mean they make a cute couple." Sam admitted.

"Yeah they really do." The glee club agreed.

"Even I agree and Mike stole her from me. Their Asian Fusion is pretty cute." Artie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No. I don't want to. If Tina doesn't want to get back with him, then don't make her." He said.

"Come on Ryder. What's your deal?" Jake asked.

"I just think that we shouldn't force them to get back together." Ryder said.

"We're not forcing them, we're helping them." Blaine explained.

"No. I'm not going to help. I like Tina, I don't think her and Mike make a cute couple." Ryder admitted and stormed out of the choir room.

The glee club sat there, dumbfounded. Sugar then decided to fill the silence, "Ooh, Mike's got some competition."

**I'm sorry it was short, I really tried. I hope you still liked it though. Please review, it means a lot. :{)**

**~Roseanne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Tina! Hey, wait up!" Tina turned to see who was calling her.

"Hey Ryder, what's up?" Tina asked.

Ryder flashed his charming smile, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Tina raised her eyebrow. "No one's stopping you." She said meaning for him to continue.

Ryder took a deep breath. "Do you want to uh go on a date with me, on Saturday?" He asked.

Tina took a minute to think which felt like an eternity for Ryder. "Sure." Tina smiled.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8!" Ryder said grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

*Bang*

Ryder's locker slammed shut. "Dude, what's your problem?" Ryder asked annoyed.

"Why, just, why?" He asked.

"I'm sorry Mike. I didn't know you were the only one allowed to fall in love with Tina." Ryder said irritated.

"You don't love her." Mike accused.

"What makes you say that?" Ryder asked.

"Not too long ago you were all over Marley. Feelings don't change that fast. I would know." Mike explained.

Ryder froze at the mention of Marley. "I don't know what you're talking about." Ryder said avoiding eye contact.

"Sure, you don't." Mike said tensing up. "Look, Ryder you're a good kid but the only reason you want Tina is because Marley shot you down. Tina deserves better than that."

"Like who you?" Ryder asked. Mike nodded. "Okay, Tina and I are going on a date on Saturday and there is nothing you can do to change it." Ryder said cockily.

"Oh really?" Mike challenged.

"Yeah really." With that Mike's fist collided with Ryder's jaw.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ryder shouted. Mike was a good puncher.

"Stay away from Tina." Mike forced then stormed out.

* * *

Tina was walking down the hall when she saw Ryder with a bruised face. "Oh my god Ryder, are you alright?" Tina asked concerned.

"Um yeah," Ryder said flinching because of the pain. "It's just, Mike punches really hard."

Tina froze at the mention of Mike. "M-mike?" Tina asked, stuttering.

"Yeah, did you know that he punches hard?" Ryder asked.

"I've been told. I've never gotten punched by him before." Tina answered. "Why did he punch you anyways?" Tina asked. Ryder shrugged. He didn't feel the need to tell her.

Tina sighed. "Come on. Let's get you to the nurse." Tina said leading him to the nurse.

* * *

*Knock knock*

Mike opened the door to his hotel. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Tina, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Why did you punch him?" Tina asked recalling what happened earlier.

Mike's face fell. He couldn't care less if she found out that he hurt Ryder, but the disappointed look on her face tore him apart. "Oh. Did he tell you?" Mike asked dumbfounded.

"Well, his face is badly bruised, it wouldn't really go unnoticed." Tina said.

"It's between him and me." Mike said looking on the ground.

Tina sighed and lifted his chin to make him look at her. She looked deeply into his eyes. "Please tell me." She practically begged.

Mike gave in and told her. "I didn't want him to go out with you. Over my dead body." He admitted.

"Mike, our so called relationship isn't healthy. We keep going at it despite the fact we broke up. We don't even have a label. We need to move on." Tina said.

"We would have a label if you just took me back." Mike muttered.

"I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO." Tina shouted frustrated and started to cry.

Mike hated to see Tina cry. It broke his heart so much even the thought of her crying broke his heart. Mike hugged Tina and kept apologizing. "Shh. I'm so sorry babe."

"This this isn't right. I-I think I like Ryder. It wouldn't be fair to him." Tina said cautiously.

Mike sighed. "Fine go ahead, be with him. I'll be the team player. But just to let you know, this kills me. It kills me to see you choose someone else over me. But if Ryder has the power to make you happy then okay, as long as I see you happy, as long as you have that beautiful smile on your face that I never got to put on you." Mike said sadly.

"Don't ever think you never make me happy. You made me happy for 2 whole years and you still make me happy. Now I'm telling you to move on, because I want you to be happy." Tina admitted.

Mike smiled. "Um well I have to go. My flight leaves in an hour." Mike said uncomfortably. He really didn't want to leave her behind.

Tina hugged him. "I'll miss you" she whispered.

"I already miss you." Mike whispered back as he comforted the crying girl in his arms. He just kissed her forehead as a sign that he loves her.

* * *

**Thank you for your kind reviews, they really make my day. I'm also sorry for the big gap and the short chapter again.**

**~Roseanne **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

A month later Ryder and Tina started to date. It was also time for Spring Break. Tina and Brittany had been planning to go on a vacation with the New Directions graduated or not. With a lot of begging, they all managed to convince their parents to go as long as Mr. Schuester was there. But why wouldn't he be? A chance to see his old glee club again was something he couldn't miss out on.

Blaine, Sam, Ryder, Tina and Brittany got off the taxi they were on. They saw Marley, Jake, Kitty, Unique, Joe, Finn, Sugar, Artie, Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury and headed inside with them. Except for Brittany and Sam since Brittany already dragged him inside with her.

Marley and Tina sat beside each other in the airplane. "Hey, can I tell you something?" Marley asked hesitant.

"Sure…" Tina replied slightly confused.

Marley took a deep breath. "Ryder kissed me. Like not too long ago before he asked you out. I just thought that maybe he's using you." Marley admitted.

Tina was speechless. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't hurt, she expected it but she wasn't happy about it either. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have said that." Marley apologized.

"No, um don't worry. For once you actually did something right. Congratulations." Tina smiled slightly at her. Marley opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it to avoid an argument.

* * *

About two hours later they arrived. Tina saw Mike, Mercedes and Puck at the airport, guessing they arrived at the same time.

Tina jumped on Mike, hugging him. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. Mike laughed and squeezed her.

"Whoa, take it easy, babe." Ryder said jokingly. Tina hopped off Mike.

Tina tensed up a little while Mike looked at her worried. "Babe?" she asked through her clenched teeth. "Who are you calling babe?"

Ryder was confused. "Um, you?" he said in an obvious tone. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"Why?" Tina asked. Everyone got confused.

"Because we're dating… Tina is there something wrong with you?" Ryder asked worried while grabbing her arm.

Tina got away from his grasp. "I'm okay. But our relationship is not and neither is your relationship with Marley." Tina said angrily.

Ryder was speechless. "I-I, what, I don't know what you're talking about." Ryder mentally cursed at himself for stuttering.

"Well, I do and we're over." Tina said melancholy. Everyone was speechless until Finn saw something that caught his eye, Rachel.

"Dude you're drooling." Puck pointed out. Finn blushed while everyone laughed at him.

"Santana" Brittany screamed as she attacked her ex-girlfriend.

Santana stumbled back a little but once she realized who attacked her she smiled and hugged her back. Sam cleared his throat.

"Um, well this is awkward." Jake pointed out.

"LET'S HIT THE BEACH!" Unique screamed.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed.

* * *

Everyone headed to the hotel, got dressed and headed for the beach. Mike, Puck, Quinn and Brittany were in the water when Tina went in the water. "Mike, are you drooling?" Quinn asked with a confused look.

"No, I think that just the ocean dripping out from his mouth." Brittany said. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Nah, that's definitely drool. Dude, stop it." Puck pointed out. Mike was at a daze. Puck splashed Mike.

"Puck, stop it that's bullying and I won't tolerate it." Brittany threatened.

"Where were you when Kurt was being bullied?" Quinn asked.

"Probably making out with Santana." Brittany said bluntly.

"Weren't you dating Artie?" Puck asked.

"I dated Artie?" Brittany asked.

"Hey guys- Mike are you drooling?" Tina asked. Mike blushed.

"Pft, no." Mike denied.

Tina furrowed her eyebrows. "A-alright then,"

Puck then splashed Mike again. "Puck, I told you, that's bullying." Brittany reminded as she, too, got splashed by Puck.

Mike and Tina just laughed. Tina then got splashed as well. "Oh it's on, Chang." Tina challenged. Mike swam off as fast he could while Tina swam after him.

"Tina, that's bullying too!" Brittany shouted to Tina. Quinn and Puck just laughed and went back to splashing each other.

Mike slowed down, tired. Tina caught up to him and splashed him back. "Hey, Tina, that's bullying." Mike said jokingly imitating Brittany. Tina laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going for a walk around. You coming?" Tina asked.

A sparkle came up in Mike's eyes as he said eagerly, "Definitely."

* * *

After Mike and Tina dried up, they went for a walk around the beach. Mike grabbed Tina's hand and intertwined it with his. Tina jumped at the action, surprised. She then looked up at him and smiled. Mike smiled back.

Jake, Ryder, Marley and Kitty sat at the lounge chair tanning well Marley and Kitty were tanning. Ryder was staring at the couple walking around the beach while Jake was trying to have a conversation with him. "Dude, are you even listening?" Jake asked annoyed.

"Huh. What?" Ryder asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Oh come on. You didn't even have feeling for the damn girl and now you stare at them like he stole her away from you." Jake pointed.

"I had feelings for Tina." Ryder insisted.

"Dude, everyone can see that you don't." Kitty explained. "Plus, Tina and Mike actually do make a cute couple." She added.

Ryder glared at her. "Look at the way Mike looks at Tina. Look at how Finn is looking at Rachel. Look at how Blaine is looking at Kurt. And how Santana is looking at Brittany. I look at Marley that exact same way. With pure love in my eyes. I never saw you look at Tina like that." Jake examined.

"Fine, okay, maybe I was just jealous. The only person I've ever loved besides Marley was Katie and I don't even know who the hell she is." Ryder admitted.

"Ryder, maybe we could help look for her." Marley suggested.

"Why would you do that? I mean after all I did." Ryder asked confused.

"Because we're family and family sticks together." Marley said.

* * *

Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury were at the hotel restaurant having lunch. Mr. Schuester went to go to the bathroom, when he heard that there was a little problem.

"What do you mean she back out on us?" the manager asked.

"She didn't back out. She has a terrible cold and apparently sounds like a dying cow when she sings." His assistant explained.

"Well what are we gonna do? We don't have a replacement for her." The manager was pacing back and forth. Mr. Schuester heard and his eyes lit up.

He got up to the manager. "Um, my glee club and I are here on a vacation, and we heard about your trouble. We would love to fill in for your missing performer." Mr. Schue offered.

"AH! You're an angel!" The manager exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

"Do you think you can perform in an hour?" The manager asked.

"I think we can." Mr. Schuester smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yay Ryder and Tina broke up! Thank you for reviews and I hope you liked it :{D**

**~Roseanne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song When I Was Your Man.**

* * *

"Okay, listen up everyone. The restaurant management here got into some trouble and they don't have a performer." Mr. Schue started.

"Let me guess, you told them that we could perform." Santana guessed.

"Yes, Santana, I did. So you guys have half an hour to prepare your songs." Mr. Schuester exclaimed enthusiastically. Everyone went off to form little groups to prepare for a performance.

* * *

Once everyone was ready they made their way down to the restaurant. "Mr. Schue, could Mike and I go first?" Blaine asked.

"Um, sure. Go ahead." Mr. Schue answered.

Blaine and Mike went up on the stage. The piano man starts playing. "Brad is so much better." Jake whispered to Marley. She rolled her eyes playfully and laughed.

Mike looked directly at Tina and started to sing.

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same _

Tina had a lump in her throat. She held back her tears. "Tina, you're stronger than this. Don't let him get to you. Don't stare into his adorable puppy dog eyes. Stay strong." Tina thought to herself. Mercedes patted her back.

_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down  
'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name _

Blaine sang to Kurt. Kurt just looked at the stage shocked and with teary eyes. He took a glance at Rachel for support but she had the same shocked expression he did.

_It all just sounds like oooooh…  
Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

Blaine and Mike harmonized, their voices blending perfectly. Tina started to have flashbacks of her and Mike, how happy they were together. She then ran out with tears streaming down. "Man they're a dramatic bunch." A costumer whispered to a waitress.

Tina ran to the bathroom, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes following. "What's the matter, Tina?" Mercedes asked concerned.

"Well, if it wasn't obvious, Tina obviously still has feelings for Mike and having him sing to her made her explode all her emotions out." Kurt said, stating the obvious. Tina's tears fell faster and it made it harder for her to breathe.

Rachel pulled her into an embrace. "Shh, it'll all be alright." She tried her best but it only made Tina cry harder since that was the same thing Blaine told her a month ago.

They got quiet when they heard footsteps. "Umm, mind if I interrupt for a while." Mike asked. Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes took this as their queue to leave.

Mike took a deep breath before starting. "I'm sorry. I should have known that this would happen but I couldn't help it. I'm a mess without you. I miss you so much. Every second of the day I think to myself 'I wonder what Tina's doing?' or 'I hope she's alright'. And-and it kills me to know that after a long day of school, I won't be seeing you or kissing your soft lips or lying beside you. No, I would come home and debate on whether or not I should call you or Skype with you. And when your phone is off or you're offline it bugs me."

Mike took a step closer at Tina. She kept her eyes on floor, sniffling. Mike lifted her chin. "Some days, when I'm not so happy, I would just want for you to be there, telling me it will all get better and to hug and kiss me. And for me to believe you because I know that it is better because you're there."

Mike took a deep breath once again. "But when that happens, it makes me even sadder, to know that the one person who knows how to make me smile even by just breathing isn't there."

Tears started to roll down his face. "It takes a whole lot for me not to drive to Lima just to kiss you, or to tell you I love you or even just to see your face." He said his voice cracking.

"And that's why I want you to move on. You would risk missing a day of school just to see me. That isn't right. I want you to fulfill your dreams of becoming a dancer. I don't want you to focus on some loser from your hometown. There are a lot of better girls in Chicago, way prettier and better dancers too. I-I just, I don't want to hold you back. I would never forgive myself if I had caused you to never live your dreams." Tina explained.

Mike sighed. "Tina, you are my dreams. Ever since you walked into the doors of McKinley, I knew you were the one. I didn't care what my so-called friends thought about you. I joined glee club just to get closer to you. When I found out you and Artie were dating, I wanted to stab him. But when I found out you were going to the same Asian Camp as me, I couldn't be happier. When we kissed, there were fireworks, it was amazing. When we started to go out, I was the happiest man alive. From then on, I knew, that I didn't need to be a football star, or to have good grades, all I needed was you. And I would try every day proving to you that I'm the one who deserves to be with you. Tina, I love you." Mike assured her.

"And you don't have to worry about any Chicago girls. To me you're the most beautiful and talented girl in the universe." He continued.

Tina smiled a tearful smile. "For someone so shy, you talk too much." She said laughing. She cupped his face and closed any space between them. Mike smiled and thought _"Finally!"_

"I am so sorry for interrupting your big love fest over here but we kinda need to borrow Tina for the next performance. Hope you don't mind." Mercedes said, interrupting Mike and Tina's make out session. They laughed and headed out after Tina fixed herself.

* * *

After everyone finished performing Ryder went up to Tina. "Hey, can we talk?" He asked nervously. Seeing that she was with Mike he added, "Alone…"

Tina gave Mike a reassuring look and a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back." She told him smiling, as she walked away to go with Ryder.

Ryder took a deep breath. "Look, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I never should have done that to you. You are an amazing girl and you don't deserve what I did to you, in fact no one does. I really hope you can forgive me." He gave a look of sorrow, showing her that he really truly is sorry.

Tina smiled. "I understand how you feel. I did the same thing. I used you to get over Mike and that didn't really work out. So, I'm sorry too." She apologized.

"You really do love him, don't you? And I can see that he loves you too, if not the same, then more." They both looked at Mike and saw that he was chatting with the boys.

Tina shined a bright smile. "Yeah I really do. But, don't worry, you'll find true love someday." She said before she giving him a hug.

* * *

On their way back to the hotel Mike was silent. Tina notices and very concernedly asks him what's wrong. Mike kept his gaze on the ground. "Why did you hug Ryder?" He mumbled.

Tina chuckled at how jealous he was. "He really needed one. Why? Do you need one too?" She joked and laughed as Mike nodded.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He said. Tina gave him a big hug and gave him a peck on the lips.

Mike smiled. "Are you mine now?" he asked her, hoping she would say yes. Tina was quiet for a while.

Mike held his breath. _What if she said no? Will I lose her again?_ He thought worriedly. "Please Tina. I've been a mess without you. Knowing that I gave you a right to go around and dating other guys that aren't me. I-I can't deal with that. It hurts." He confessed.

Tina tears up a little. "I've been a mess without you too. Ask anyone." She said, wrapping her arms around him. They stayed a while like this. Arms wrapped around each other, forgetting the world around them.

"Yes," Tina said randomly. Mike gave her a confused look, and then had a look of realization. "Yes, I'm yours, as long as you promise me one thing." She compromised.

"What is it? Anything for you, as long as it's not illegal." He said excitedly.

"You're mine too, only mine and not some hot Chicago dancer." She said.

"I already told you, you're the only one for me and I will never risk losing you again!" He assured as he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

"I love you, Mike." Tina whispered to him. He smiled and whispered "I love you too."

* * *

**So this was the last chapter. I am trying to work on a new story but it's a little hard since it's summer now and I've been busy. But I am trying and hopefully I'd get the first chapter done before summer is actually over. I have two other stories on a different website, the links are on my profile if you want to check them out.**

**~Roseanne**


End file.
